Tentatives de meurtre infructueuses
by Beebeul
Summary: Harry a entendu certaines conversations cruciales pour la guerre et s'il commençait à assumer son rôle en prenant des décisions.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling. ^ ^

Il y a présence de slash implicite à la fin.

J'ai écrit cet OS en pensant avec sursaut ce qui se serait passer si Harry avait entendu Dumbledore et Snape discuter du serment inviolable ou du fait que le directeur allait finalement mourir à la fin de sa 6ème année.

Aussi la scène se passe dans la Salle sur Demande pendant la 6ème année.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

Un banc en bois brun éclatant finement ouvragé apparut magiquement entre deux étagères remplies d'objets insolites posés avec une telle négligence pour certains qu'on pourrait croire qu'ils avaient été abandonnés avec urgence par des élèves voulant s'en débarrasser expressément.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille d'un noir profond, aux yeux de couleur émeraude, s'y assit comme s'il portait tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Cet effet était d'autant plus marqué par les cernes d'un violet prononcées.

Il s'appelait Harry Potter.

Son regard troublé fixait Draco Malefoy à l'avant d'un immense armoire noir parcourut de runes. Celui-ci avait l'air menaçant avec sa baguette brandit devant lui comme dans un de ces films Western où un cow-boy dégaine son pistolet pour faire face à son ennemie. Il était tout son opposé par ses cheveux blonds tirant vers le blanc et ses yeux gris en fusion. Mais paradoxalement, il lui ressemblait tant par ses cernes et son corps qui exprimait toute sa lassitude, son envie de tout abandonner.

Après un certain temps à se fixer avec suspicion pour l'un et un regard neutre pour l'autre. Tous les deux ouvrirent la bouche en même temps mais Malefoy le devança.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux, Potter ? »

Mais le concerné au lieu de lui répondre le regardait toujours avec neutralité avant de dire :

« Malefoy, tu n'en as pas marre, toi ? »

L'appelé se figea de stupeur devant la question mais surtout sur le ton las de son ennemie mais il ne le lui laissa pas le temps de réagir qu'il reprit déjà.

« Enfin surtout de toujours vivre dans la peur. Peur pour ta vie mais aussi pour ceux qui te sont chers. » Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt avec hésitation mais continua déterminé.

« J'ai l'impression d'être en permanence un animal égaré sur la route qui attend que quelque chose le renverse et qu'il ne puisse plus se relever. Je sais ce que tu fais dans cette salle. Si la mienne était en vie, je ferai la même chose que toi, j'en suis sûr. »

« Arrête ton baratin de héros qui ne se l'assume pas et va trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour pleurer sur son épaule ! », assène Malefoy avec une voix dure et un regard de pur dégoût.

« Si tu n'as rien à faire à part me donner ton avis »

Son visage se tordit dans une moue dédaigneuse qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de son avis.

« Tu peux t'en aller tout de suite et je n'aurai plus à supporter ta présence. »

Sans prendre en compte de ce que Malefoy lui disait, il continua.

« Je la trouve belle cette armoire. »

Il darda son regard vert sur ce qu'il jugeait de magnifiquement sombre. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche comme s'il essayait de se remettre les idées en place.

« Toutes ces tentatives de meurtre sur Dumbledore était... Comment dire... Astucieuses ! Mais elles prenaient trop de temps pour l'atteindre afin que tes plans soient fiables à cent pour cent. »

Il tourna la tête vers Malefoy, celui-ci avait le visage blême de terreur, ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement, il semblait trop choqué, trop ancré dans cette discussion qui allait juger de son sort pour seulement penser à réagir et nier ces accusations.

Cette scène l'aurait fait rire habituellement si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse.

« Et c'est pour cela aussi que je suis là aujourd'hui à te parler mais tu le sauras assez tôt. » Il se mit debout et commença à tourner en rond, la tête baissée vers le sol, sa main droite glissant lentement sur les différents objets de l'étagère au fil de ses passages.

« Au début quand je t'ai vu chez Barjow&Beurk, entouré de tous ses mangemorts, je me suis dit que tu faisait déjà partie des _ses_ rangs. Et c'est peut être véridique. »

Il jeta un brève regard sur le bras gauche de Malefoy mais reprit.

« Mais tu n'es pas crédible. Essayer d'envoyer un collier rempli de magie noire à Dumbledore par Katie sous imperium, je dirais que c'est extrêmement téméraire même ! », à ses mots, Malefoy avala de travers sa salive et s'indigna.

« Ne me prend surtout pas pour un de tes toutous qui te suivent partout, Potter ! Je suis un serpentard de ce qu'il y a de plus pure alors ne mêle pas à tes camarades amoureux des Sang Mêlés et de moldus. »

« Oh Malefoy, je ne voulais surtout pas te vexer mais en tant que serpentard pur et dur, tu croyais vraiment que Dumbledore se serait laisser avoir par ton _cadeau _? » Harry remarqua avec amusement Malefoy se renfrogner un peu plus mais resta dans son silence d'angoissé.

« Une personne sous imperium se constate tout de suite, Malefoy. Tu ne te rappelles pas du cours DFCM en 4ème année ? Les yeux vitreux et la démarche raide sont les principaux symptômes. »

« Dis moi Potter, quoi de mieux que mettre hors d'état de nuire une gryffondor mais qui de plus est dans votre équipe de Quiddicht ? »

Il savait que Malefoy voulait seulement dévier la conversation en l'énervant alors il continua de parler en taisant du mieux qu'il pouvait la colère qui montait.

« Aussi, le temps qu'elle arrive au Directeur, on a une infinie de probabilité qu'elle se fasse arrêter bien avant par un professeur. _Et_ dans le cas où ce collier arrivait à destination, Dumbledore aurait détecter la présence de magie noire. Il paraît fêlé avec ses bonbons aux citrons mais il ne faut pas oublier que c'est de lui que Voldemort à peur. »

« Même toi, tu insultes notre vénéré Directeur ! Mais que... »

Harry le regarda avec agacement et le coupa avant de détourner la discussion.

« Malefoy laisse moi terminer après tu réagiras, je pense que tu es déjà dans une situation délicate pour continuer à te l'ouvrir ! », il laissa courir un moment avant de s'asseoir sur son banc et un air malicieux fit surface dans ses yeux.

« Et ton deuxième plan, mais dis moi, tu as vraiment pensé que ça allait marcher ? », Malefoy se crispa à l'entente de son ton.

« Je te comprends. Tu as misé sur Slughorn pour son côté ''je t'offre un présent que l'on m'a d'abord donné à la base''. Je l'avoue, moi aussi j'ai remarqué que ce type est avare ! Seulement pour être souvent rester avec lui, je sais qu'il est par dessus tout, gourmand. Et c'est cela qui a fait échoué ton plan. Aussi par ta faute, Ron a failli mourir et cet abruti n'a même pas réagit. C'est pour ce genre de situation que je me dis que Snape est vraiment le meilleur pour les potions. »

Entendant cela Malefoy avala encore une fois de travers sa salive mais il ne préféra pas faire un commentaire. Ce Potter était trop lunatique pour qu'il puisse seulement reprendre les rennes de la conversation.

Toujours dans ses pensées à se demander pourquoi Potter voulait lui parler de tout ça face à face au lieu de tout simplement l'emmener à Azkaban, il s'intéressa de nouveau à ce que disait le Survivant.

« Tu n'as pas mis assez de cœur pour me convaincre de ta total allégeance à Voldemort. », voyant Malefoy frissonner avec peur, son visage se ferma de fureur.

« Non Draco ! Fais moi le plaisir d'arrêter de frissonner quand je prononce son nom. Tu vaux plus que ça. » Il hésita puis reprit.

« Je te donne une information qui peut être, te dégoûteras ou qui t'enlèveras un peu de cette peur irraisonné. Savais-tu que son père n'étais qu'un moldu, Drago ? Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor comme lui. »

Harry se sentait fier en regardant à quel point ce petit renseignement avait secoué Draco. Celui-ci commença à balbutier.

« Mais pourquoi cette guerre, alors ? Ce n'est pas possible mon père ne s'abaisserait pas à _ça_ pour un Sang un Mêlé ! Tu mens. Pourquoi voudrait il tuer ses semblables ? »

« Il avait ses raisons Draco.», il marqua un temps d'arrêt. «J'aurais pu devenir comme lui, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Si tu me suis, je te raconterais son histoire. »

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où chacun était dans ses pensées avant que Harry ne reprit ses esprits.

« Comme je le disais, si tu l'aurais voulu, il serait déjà mort. Peut être que je te surestime. Mais toi comme moi, nous savons que tu n'es pas un meurtrier. Tu essaies seulement d'accomplir ta mission pour que ta mère survive. »

Malefoy le regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur mais il fut encore abasourdit par ses prochaines paroles.

« L'Ordre et Dumbledore peuvent vous aider. Tu as deux solutions soit tu participes à la guerre à nos côtés et ta mère sera en sécurité soit on vous met à l'abri sous fidelitas et vous y restez jusqu'à ce que la guerre se termine. Je serais votre gardien du secret, Dumbledore ne pourra pas prendre ce rôle et je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre. »

« Et tu vas me dire que tes amis vont être d'accord avec cette décision insensée ! »

« Il n'est pas question d'eux dans cette discussion si c'est cela qui t'inquiète je ne leur dirais pas et de toute façon ils veulent que je commence à prendre des initiatives et que je devienne leur chef dans la guerre et je le ferai même si cela ne leur plaira pas. Et puis tous les deux, on aura un bénéfice dans ce choix. Tu ne risqueras pas ta vie sur le champs de bataille et l'Ordre aura deux mangemorts en moins à abattre. »

Il vit Malefoy se prendre la tête entre ses mains, s'adosser à l'armoire puis planter ses magnifiques yeux dans les siens.

« Qu'est - ce qui te fait croire que tu vas gagner cette guerre ? »

« Voldemort a une peur bleu de la mort alors il a trouvé une solution. Mais c'est grâce à ça qu'il va perdre. Donc oui, je vais gagner cette guerre même si je dois mourir pour cela. »

Cette fois-ci ce fut Draco qui se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Il ouvrit sa bouche et la referma plusieurs fois de suite.

« Je vais accepter ta proposition. Mais je resterai avec ma mère sous fidelitas. »

Pour la première fois Draco remarqua à quel point un sourire franc et sincère de Harry vous réchauffait le cœur.

« Dans moins d'une semaine tu sera sous protection avec ta mère. Soit toujours sur tes gardes pendant ce temps Draco. Il serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Harry sortit de la pièce en marchant lentement puis se cacha derrière une armure et attendit que Draco fût parti aussi. Il avait une chose à détruire dans cette salle.

Il observa Draco avancer dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut et songea avec soulagement qu'il n'aurait pas à se battre contre celui qui détenait son cœur. Et à son tour, il repassa par la porte de la salle sur demande avant qu'elle ne s'effaçât.

Son regard resta hypnotiser un moment par cette armoire à disparaître puis levant sa baguette, il jeta un sort qui fit exploser l'armoire en de fines particules de poussière.

Cette fois, il s'en alla pour de bon en direction du bureau du directeur lui expliquer la situation même s'il était sur qu'il était déjà au courant.

* * *

Des petites reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez de cet OS, s'il vous plaît. :D


End file.
